Criticas dos eruditos à TNM
Os eruditos bíblicos, tanto cristãos como não cristãos, têm atacado fortemente a exegese da Tradução do Novo Mundo das Escrituras Sagradas sempre que a Sociedade Torre de Vigia (dos EUA) procura impor determinada posição teológica. Afirmam que a Tradução do Novo Mundo das Escrituras Sagradas é uma paráfrase, não uma tradução literal dos idiomas originais. O que dizem os Eruditos Erros gramaticais William Centar trabalhava no Betel de Brooklyn, Nova Iorque, durante o período em que a Tradução do Novo Mundo começou a ser preparada. Em março de 1954, Cetnar foi enviado pelo Departamento de Redação para entrevistar o Dr. Edgar Johnson Goodspeed (1871-1962), tradutor do Novo Testamento da An American Translation (AAT). Tinha como objetivo obter seus comentários sobre do primeiro volume da Tradução do Novo Mundo das Escrituras Hebraicas, publicado em 1953. Rodrigues... Muitos caem por ler coisas que não são confiáveis.... "Durante a entrevista com ele, que durou duas horas, tornou-se óbvio que ele conhecia bem o volume, pois era capaz de citar as páginas onde estavam as passagens em relação às quais ele tinha objeções. Uma das passagens que ele apontou como sendo especialmente desastrada e gramaticalmente pobre foi Juízes 14:6, onde são postas estas palavras na boca de Sansão: 'her get for me ...' [ lit. ela trazer para mim ] Quando já estava de saída, perguntei ao Dr. Goodspeed se ele recomendaria a tradução para o público em geral. Ele respondeu, 'Não, receio não o poder fazer. A gramática é lamentável. Tenham cuidado com a gramática. Certifiquem-se de corrigir isso." (William & Joan Cetnar, Questions For Jehovah's Witnesses Who Love The Truth, Presbyterian and Reformed Publishing, Phillipsburg, junho de 1983, pág. 64) Os comentários desfaroráveis acima do Dr. Goodspeed foram omitidos no Estudo 7 que trata da TNM no livro Toda a Escritura é Inspirada por Deus e Proveitosa, publicado em 1963, revisado em 1990. A tradução literal do hebraico para o inglês é de fato "Her get for me", literalmente "ela trazei para mim". "Ela" (Her) aparece em primeiro na frase hebraica para dar ênfase ao pedido. Sansão queria essa moça filisteia de Timná, mais ninguém. Veja Charles F. Burney (1868-1925), The Book of Judges, 2004, pág. 357. A tradução correta é "Get her for me", não "Her get for me". Na TNM ed. 1984, reza: "Obtém-me só esta". Compare outras traduções admissíveis: "Trazei-la para mim" (BJ), "Pede-a para mim" (MC), "Toma esta para mim" (AA, ARA), "Toma-me esta" (ACF), "Consiga-a para mim" (NVI) e "Peçam-na para mim" (OL). Caso de Alexander Thomson O caso de Alexander Thomson ilustra como a STV se serve da omissão ou distorção das críticas desfavoráveis e do uso deliberado de inexatidões das declarações, na tentativa de comprovar os seus ensinos e refutar as criticas feitas à Comissão de Tradução da Novo Nundo da Bíblia. Contrário ao que as Testemunhas insistem em fazer crer, são as publicações da Sociedade Torre de Vigia que qualificou Alexander Thomson de "crítico" e "comentarista de hebraico e grego" (Toda a Escritura é Inspirada por Deus e Proveitosa, 1963, revisado 1990), um "perito em hebraico" (Despertai! de 22/3/1987, pág. 14) e um "erudito [ bíblico ]" (A Sentinela de 15/11/2001, pág. 8). Thomson era um bancário escocês, membro da Universal Restitucionist e co-editor do periódico "The Differentiator". (William & Jean Cetnar, Questions For Jehovah's Witnesses Who Love The Truth, Kunkletown, Pensilvânia, 1983, pág. 53) Thomson é citado pela STV a elogiar o primeiro volume da Tradução do Novo Mundo das Escrituras Hebraicas (publicado em 1953), onde o Dr. Edgar J. Goodspeed, erudito e tradutor bíblico, apontou erros gramaticais. (William & Joan Cetnar, Questions For Jehovah's Witnesses Who Love The Truth, Presbyterian and Reformed Publishing, Phillipsburg, junho de 1983, pág. 64) Os comentários acima do Dr. Goodspeed foram omitidos no Estudo 7 sobre a TNM no livro Toda a Escritura é Inspirada por Deus e Proveitosa, publicado em 1963. Thomson foi citado dizendo: "Traduções originais das Escrituras Hebraicas para o inglês são muito raras. Por essa razão dá-nos muita satisfação receber a primeira parte da Tradução do Novo Mundo [ das Escrituras Hebraicas, Vol. I ], de Génesis a Rute. É evidente que esta versão fez um esforço especial para que fosse perfeitamente possível lê-la. Ninguém pode dizer que é deficiente na sua frescura e originalidade. A terminologia não é de modo nenhum baseada na terminologia de versões [ em inglês ] anteriores." (Toda a Escritura é Inspirada por Deus e Proveitosa, pág. 325) Num número posterior da revista The Differentiator, Thomson declarou: "Embora em três ocasiões eu tenha submetido ao The Differentiator pequenas recensões críticas de partes da Tradução do Novo Mundo da Bíblia, não deve ser subentendido que concordo com os ensinos das assim chamadas Testemunhas de Jeová. Globalmente, a versão é bastante boa, embora tenham colocado muitas palavras inglesas que não têm equivalente no grego ou hebraico." (The Differentiator 21:98, junho de 1959) O teólogo evangélico Robert M. Bowman Jr (n. 1957) do Institute for Religious Research, coloca em causa a competência de Thomson para avaliar uma tradução propriamente dita. Aponta a falta de formação académica nas áreas de teologia e estudos bíblicos, nem mesmo nos idiomas grego ou hebraico. (Robert M. Bowman Jr, Understanding Jehovah's Witnesses: Why They Read the Bible the Way They Do, Baker Book House, junho de 1991) Saiba Mais * Tradução do Novo Mundo das Escrituras Sagradas (TNM) * Prefácio da Tradução do NM das Escrituras Sagradas * Comissão de Tradução do Novo Mundo da Bíblia * Tradução Interlinear do Reino das Escrituras Gregas (TIR) Ligações Externas Categoria:Testemunhas de Jeová Categoria:Tradução da Bíblia